The Legend of Zelda: A Courageous Light Shines in a Spreading Twilight
by nine-tailed triforce
Summary: The Strawhats are on their journey in the New World, but don't know that Luffy has a heroic secret. One related to legends everybody knows from stories. How will they react when Luffy is a hero, but also a descendant of a few? What! A new quest! Luffy's on his adventure in New Hyrule saving it from Twilight while following his ancestors footsteps, The Hero of Twilight! ZelLuffRob
1. Prologue: A Legend and a Hero

**Hi everyone! I am really sorry for not updating after such a long time! I had school work piling and piling! Especially with college applications! **

**But I decided to start fresh and introduce something that I have been thinking for a while!**

**I will not be giving up my other story with the PokemonXNaruto crossover but I will be updating it soon when I get around to it.**

**Introducing the One PieceXLegend of Zelda Crossover!**

**I don't own both One Piece and Legend of Zelda! Both belong to Oda and Miyamoto!**

**Let's get...STARTED!**

Prologue: A Legend and an awakened Heroic Captain

_**There is a legend...**_

_**An old legend years before the Void Century...**_

_**That tells of a Golden Treasure being sought after by darkness...**_

_**This legend is known around the entire world...**_

_**From the deepest corners of the four deep blue seas...**_

_**To all the way through Paradise and to the end of the New World...**_

_**This legend tells of a time where three Golden Goddesses...**_

_**Created the lands and the seas that everyone knows of...**_

_**Before time began, before spirits and life existed...**_

_**These three Goddesses descended to the chaos that was the Earth...**_

_**These Goddesses were known as Din the Goddess of Power, Farore the Goddess of Courage, and Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom,**_

_**Din...**_

_**With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth of the many islands and continents of the Four Blues, the Grand Line, and the New World...**_

_**Nayru...**_

_**Poured her wisdom onto the earth and seas and gave the spirit of law to the world...**_

_**Farore...**_

_**With her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law...**_

_**The three great Goddesses their labors complete, departed for the heavens...**_

_**Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of the world's providence...**_

_**And the resting place of these triangles, three in total, has become the Sacred Realm...**_

_**Those three triangles together became a sacred object known as the...**_

_**Triforce.**_

_**But the legend doesn't only stop here...**_

_**There tells a great story of a boy clad in green...**_

_**who battled against the Darkness that tried to take over the Sacred Realm by obtaining the Triforce in a land called Hyrule...**_

_**But the darkness failed and split the Triforce into three separate pieces...**_

_**The boy was said to have travelled through time, wielding the Blade of Evil's Bane...**_

_**defeated and sealed the darkness into the Sacred Realm...**_

_**It became later known that the three golden pieces of the Triforce resided all along inside their true owners...**_

_**The boy, Farore's chosen, possessed the Triforce of Courage...**_

_**The darkness, Din's chosen, in the end possessed the Triforce of Power...**_

_**and then the Princess of Destiny, Nayru's chosen, possessed the Triforce of Wisdom...**_

_**Year have passed...**_

_**The legend was still spread and known across the entire world...**_

_**people were in disbelief with the legend...**_

_**until the darkness rose again from the Sacred Realm to once again obtain the Triforce...**_

_**and reincarnations of the hero and the princess of destiny battled like their ancestors to save not only the holy land, but the world...**_

_**This created newer legends to add to the first...**_

_**Many heroes are now known to humans, fishmen, sky people, and many others...**_

_**The Hero of Time...**_

_**The Hero of Winds...**_

_**The Hero of Twilight...**_

_**and a rumored Hero of Sky eons before the Hero of Time...**_

_**who stopped the darkness...**_

_**until the legends were slowly forgotten many years later when the world became peaceful once again...**_

_**until now...**_

_**the Triforce of Courage is awakening after being dormant for so long...**_

_**to signify that a new hero will rise again, and follow the footsteps of his ancestors...**_

_**to stop the darkness evil deeds from taking over the light and the Triforce once again...**_

_**This is the history and the newly added pages...**_

_**of the Legend of Zelda!**_

(Present Time)

Two years after being stationary, the Thousand Sunny was anchored under the moon and stars at three a.m.

In the captains quarters there lay a sleeping figure sleeping away with a red long sleeved open cardigan showing an x shaped scar on the figures chest. Blue shorts clashed with a bright yellow sash wrapped around the figures waist. With a tattered straw hat covering the sleeping figures face.

On his left hand lay a shining golden triangle. The ethereal golden light somehow seeping through the man's straw hat awakening him. He lifted his straw hat enough for him to see his hand. His left eye opened with a stitched scar underneath it and gazed in wonder and confusion to his left hand.

Four hundred million belli wanted Monkey D. Link Luffy, Captain of the Straw hat Pirates, narrowed his eye, showing a firm and serious look to his glowing hand. His eye flashed a cerulean blue before turning back into coal black.

In a groggy but serious tone he said.

..."My Triforce of Courage of acting up again. It's trying to tell me something, but what?"

He took off his straw hat and placed it next to his pillow and sat up. He glanced around his room until his eyes stopped at a lone big chest at the other side of the room. With the light of Triforce guiding him he got off his bed and walked to the chest.

He opened it to see various objects inside but mainly at a green tunic, white tights, brown boots, two brown gauntlets, and a pointed green cap. Next to them was a shield with an interesting design on it consisting of a red bird and the Triforce , along with a three foot long scabbard.

He took out the those three specific items and inspected them. After minutes of thoughtful silence Luffy grinned then smirked and said, "Looks like I'm going to be a hero again real soon huh?"

He glanced down at his glowing Triforce which seemed to respond to his question by glowing brighter for a split second.

"I take it that's a yes then." His smirk widened only a little bigger. He unsheathed the Kokiri sword only a little bit to inspect the sharpness of his blade.

"Another adventure awaits me in the future to answer the call of the Goddesses! I wonder who of my ancestors footsteps I'll be following this time."

**To be Continued...**

**Chapter 1: A Hero in the New World**

**That's a wrap of the prologue!**

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Follow and Favorite this! I can tell this is going to be a good one!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I'll be explaining some things in order to specify what I'm going to be doing but I won't reveal too much! Mainly explaining a slightly OOC Luffy and what he's talking about.**

**If I have grammar mistakes, please let me know so I could improve my wording on the next chapter.**

**I won't promise anything, but I will be updating as soon as I can either this weekend or early next week! I won't be having a daily update schedule mainly because I probably won't update daily on a specific date. But I will update soon if I get a few reviews so you guys could tell me if you liked this prologue and if you think it will turn out good!**

**Thanks and see you next time!**


	2. Revealed Secrets!

**Hey there guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Before we start reading I just want to make things a bit clearer.**

**Luffy is going to have a split personality: his happy, carefree attitude between link's quiet almost non-responsive nature. Don't worry Luffy will still be Luffy but there will be times where he will be as quiet as Link and just not talk. Luffy will still be an idiot but not a complete and total idiot. He can be as smart as Link when he wants to, he just doesn't choose to. So it's a slightly OOC Luffy, but only half the time.**

**Now enough suspense. Here's the new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. xD**

**Speaking: **"I'm a hero chosen by the Goddesses."

**Thoughts: **_"I'm a hero chosen by the Goddesses."_

**Monsters speaking: "I'm a hero chosen by the Goddesses."**

**Attacks: "Santoryu: Oni Giri!"**

Chapter 1: Revealed Secrets?!

Luffy isn't much of a thinker, he knows that, but he can't just get his mind off of his glowing Triforce last night. He just sat on his bed gazing thoughtfully at his tunic, sword, and shield remembering all of the adventures he had when he was the hero.

He knew that his heroic deeds were known by the whole world. Luckily they don't know who the hero was. He smirked when he recalled his title.

**The Hero of Time's Winds**

That name was a combination. A combination of his heroic deeds in Hyrule and the Great Sea where both were in the East Blue. He was there by chance when he snuck aboard a merchant ship in order to have an adventure and mostly to get away from his Jii-chans insane training.

And boy did he have an adventure indeed. It was where he discovered what his birthmark really signified.

Especially when a slight change happened when he completed his quest.

He didn't know what happened actually in Hyrule. Before Zelda sent him back to his own time she said that no one but them would remember what happened.

That didn't really work out the way she thought it would.

Everyone apparently remembered what he did and news spread throughout the whole world.

But Luffy didn't mind. He was actually happy that he was remembered for what he did even though people didn't know who he was and is.

Unlike his ancestor, Link the first Hero of Time, he was remembered. He felt bad for his amazing ancestor when he read his journal that he found hidden under a floorboard in his house. His ancestor was the only one who remembered what he did and passed away with regrets.

The thought annoyed him that his ancestor wasn't given the recognition he had gotten but he couldn't do anything about it. It WAS a thousand one hundred years ago.

Then came that incident at the Great Sea in the East Blue. His Jii-chan Garp left him with a distant relative that he didn't even know that existed along with a little cousin at a small island called Outset Island. He was surprised and happy that it was a few days of sailing from Dawn Island where he came from.

His poor little cousin Aryll was kidnapped by a two story tall bird of all things. Although he did have to admit that he mask was pretty cool. Luffy chuckled at the thought. "Shishishishi!"

He left with a group of notorious pirates called the Tetra pirates to the Forsaken Fortress where his cousin was imprisoned. He was arm's length from saving her until that stupid bird with the cool mask threw him away from that god-forsaken fortress.

**(A/N: I will be telling Luffy's previous hero work, but just not now)**

Luffy shook his head to push back the memories into the back of his head. That wasn't important now. He saved Hyrule and the Great Sea so he didn't have to worry about anything bad happening for now.

He glanced outside his window to see that it was morning and he could hear the distant clattering in the kitchen.

Sanji must've woken up to make breakfast.

Luffy drooled at the thought of the word breakfast and jumped off his bed, slipped on his sandals and raced to the door.

"Oh! I forgot my hat!", Luffy said. His arm stretched with the powers of his Gomu Gomu no mi and snatched his hat off of his pillow and placed it on his head. He just can't get through the day without his treasure.

**In the kitchen:**

Sanji was almost done making breakfast with an early time of twenty five minutes. His Observation Haki sensed a figure rapidly approaching the kitchen.

It was obvious it was his shit captain. He was the only one who moved that fast to the kitchen out of the other 7 residents of Sunny. But he wondered why Luffy was awake at this time of morning. Luffy always woke up when he called everyone for breakfast. He shrugged at the thought and decided not to bother it and finished preparing the table. He walked to the door and immediately kicked out with a bored expression hitting a familiar hyper captain.

"Morning shit head gomu. Wait until the ladies get here."

Luffy hit the railing before the door and pouted to Sanji for stopping him, but grinned.

"Morning Sanji, but come on! Let me in for once before Nami and Robin get here! I'm staaaarrrrvviiiinng!"

He was bopped on the head. "Shitty captain."

While Sanji detained Luffy he called out for everyone to eat breakfast and headed back in the kitchen.

The rest of the Straw hats groggily got out of their respective cabins and walked to the kitchen glancing at their pouting captain with sweat drops dropping down their heads with the exception of Robin who only giggled and said good morning to Luffy.

Luffy only grinned at her and walked in after her and seated himself at the table.

Then chaos began. Rubber arms shot out and snatched food off of Usopp and Brooks plates shocking the owners.

"Oi Luffy! That was my bacon!" "Luffy-san why!? Yohohohohoho!"

"Shishishishi!"

**After breakfast:**

"Oi Nami!", shouted Luffy. "How far are we from the next island!?"

Nami looked up from her tanning on her beach chair at her captain and glanced for a second to the log pose.

"We should be there in a few hours Luffy! Give or take four to five hours!"

Luffy shined his trademark grin in thanks and went to go sit on Sunny's lion head to look out for the island.

Nami only smiled and shook her head at her captain and layed her head back down on her chair to relax.

Luffy sat at his declared favorite spot and continued to look out for the island. Until he spotted something. His eyes narrowed in confusion and he squinted his eyes so he could try to identify it better until his Observation Haki was going off like mad. He heard a boom and immediately realized what it was.

He jumped from the figure head to the deck startling everyone and shouted, "We're under attack!"

**Boom! Boom! Boom!**

The Thousand Sunny rocked back and forth due to the explosion of the cannonballs knocking the Straw hats off of their feet.

When the rocking subsided they all scrambled to their feet. Chopper ran around checking to see if anyone was injured. Franky got ready his cola and inspected the Sunny's hull to see if there were any damages, Usopp got his Kuro Kabuto ready with a few Pop Greens in his hands. Nami got out her Sorcery Clima-tact, and Brook and Zoro got their katana's ready.

They were ready for the enemy to board them in order to fight them off and to pay them back for ruining their relaxation.

Robin's eyes widened when she recognized the now identified pirate ship's jolly roger. The jolly roger consisted of the usual skull and cross bones, but had a black helmet and a cleaver sword as the background.

"Be careful, this pirate crew is notorious for destroying pirate ships, islands, marine battleships, and was rumored to have almost defeated Captain Apoo to the point where he had to retreat. The captain is known for his fierce swordsmanship and non-merciful cruelty.", she calmly says but with her arms tense ready to use her Hana Hana powers.

Usopp, Chopper, Nami, and Brook gulped in fear after hearing this information while Luffy, Zoro, Sanji smirked at the idea of finally having a little exercise. Luffy although excited for this battle thought that the armor and sword of that jolly roger looked familiar. He couldn't quite put his rubber finger on it but for a second it looked like a...nah.

Luffy shook his head, '_It couldn't be similar to those Darknuts armors could it?'_, he thought.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he also heard Robin say, "it's also known that the crew members and the captain look a bit different from normal humans."

Luffy looked at her in confusion along with everyone else and an arrived Franky.

"What do you mean Robin?", asked a nervous Nami.

Robin shrugged, "I am not sure myself Nami but I know that they're not normal pirates. Some say they're not even human."

Everyone was still confused but were ready when they saw the ships crew appear over the edge of the enemy's railing and were shocked at what they saw. But none were more shocked than Luffy.

Many Moblins, Bokoblins, and a few white armored Darknuts were peering down at them menacingly from the taller enemy ship and looking at them hungrily and with bloodlust.

**(A/N: Wind Waker enemies)**

"W-w-what are those things!?", shouted Usopp, Nami, and Chopper with high pitched voices.

Brook had his hands on his bony cheeks with his jaw quivering in shock.

Franky raised an eyebrow while Zoro, Sanji, and Robin had neutral, but serious faces ready for battle.

Then heavy footsteps sounded out and a Darknut with black as night armor appeared with a fanged menacing smirk on its face. It looked over all of them, but its eyes stayed on Luffy meeting his piercing and firm stare. They stared at each other for a minute until it spoke in a voice that sent shivers down the Straw hats spines, with the exception of Luffy.

**"So you are the famous Straw hat Pirates. It's a pleasure to meet you all."**, it bowed mockingly with its armor making noises at its movement and showing its large sword that looked like it could cleave through diamond like it was made out of butter.

**"I have to say that you all don't look like as dangerous as you all seem to be."**

It looked back at Luffy and couldn't help but feel a familiar vibe from him.

**"Straw hat Luffy, a pirate with four hundred million bellis on your head is impressive, but tell me why do you seem familiar to me?"**, it asked

The Straw hats blinked and looked at both Luffy and the Darknut in confusion. What did that monster mean and how was Luffy connected to him somehow.

Luffy only stared back, non-responsive.

**"Hmph! No matter, but I'm a on a schedule humans. So if you surrender then we'll **_**spare**_** all of you and let you be on your merry way. You have two choices: Surrender, hand over any valuables that you have, and die, or defy us and die. What is your answer?"**, It asked.

The Straw hats got into their battle stances and that answered the Darknuts question. The Darknut captain smirked and licked its fangs in anticipation. In a dark voice it said.

**"So you choose to fight and die. An honorable choice, but a mistake...ATTACK!"**

The Thousand Sunny was then boarded and flooded with Moblins pointing their spears, Bokoblins swinging their jagged swords, and the few Darknuts charged fiercely.

Zoro and Sanji immediately headed for the Darknuts figuring that they were the strongest of the non-human pirate crew.

Usopp climbed onto the roof of the kitchen to shoot off enemies that were getting to close for comfort at his crewmates backs.

Chopper transformed into Kung Fu Point and fended off the Bokoblins with Nami covering him with her Clima-tact and Robin using her Hana Hana powers.

Brooke and Frankey charged to take care of the Moblins.

The only ones that stood still and surprisingly unnoticed were Luffy and the bigger than normal Darknut who were staring at each other's eyes.

The Darknut Captain leaped from its ship to the Thousand Sunny's grassy deck and stood several feet away from Luffy, who was standing still looking at the Darknut with a fierce gaze.

**"I don't know why Straw hat but there's something about you that seems familiar. It intrigues me. It is a feeling that I haven't felt in since five years ago."**

Luffy narrowed his eyes. Was it feeling his Triforce of Courage which he could feel was resonating and glowing underneath the bandages he used to cover it. He was surprised that his crew didn't ask him about it.

**"Straw hat...why don't you show me your left hand? Show it to me or I will force you to. That is where the feeling is coming from."**

Luffy got into his battle stance and prepared himself. He's never fought a Darknut without a sword before. He didn't know how this will play out.

**"It looks like I will have to force you to show me!"**, it shouted and with surprising speed the Darknut charged at Luffy with a strong leap with its sword already unsheathed from its back.

Luffy's eyes widened at how the Darknut captain had such speed with such heavy looking armor and dodged the incoming sword strike that created a crater on the Sunny's deck where Luffy stood.

Luffy glared at the Darknut and narrowed his eyes in anger at what the Darknut did to his precious ship and home. The home of his nakama.

**"Busoshoku Koka!"** arm shined black in Armament Haki and Luffy leaped at the Darknut and stretched his arm back.

**"Gomu Gomu no Pistol" **Luffy launched a stretched haki infused fist at the Darknut, but the Darknut was much more clever than the Darknuts he was used to and was not much surprised when it jumped up into the air and swung his sword into the air.

"Shit!" Luffy leaped back when he saw a cutting air wave come from the Darknuts sword and immediately dodged followin up by swinging his leg in a stretched like whip.

**"Gomu Gomu no Whip!" **Luffy's foot swung and became a blur when he swung his leg and struck the Darknut on the side. Luffy gritted his teeth from the effort it took to damage him, forgetting how strong Darknut armor was, but was satisfied with seeing a dent in the armor where his kick landed.

The force of the kick surprised the Darknut and was launched to the grassy deck landing on some bokoblins and moblins knocking the wind out of them due to their captains heavy armor.

The Darknut stood up in no time and sent a couple of air waves to Luffy who stretched his arm to grab one of the Sunny's trees to help him dodge the attack. When Luffy landed he quickly glanced to see how his friends were doing and saw that they were doing very well against the army of monsters and smirked at the annoyed Darknuts expression when it too glanced at its crew.

**"Tch! A bunch of weaklings!"**, It said spitefully.

It looked back and Luffy and they both then charged at each other. Luffy worked on dodging its sword swipes while retaliating with punches, kicks, and Gomu Gomu attacks with limbs covered in armament haki. The Darknut swung its massive sword as if it was carrying a thin weightless stick with expert swordsmanship which Luffy noted when the sword was aimed for his organs tying to land a fatal shot and sending cutting air waves at Luffy when the rubber captain was in the air or at a small distance.

Ten minutes have passed and the Straw hats who fought the Bokoblins and Moblins emerged victorious against the seemingly never ending army of pig like monsters and dumped them back onto the enemy ship. Zoro and Sanji were taking care of the last two white armored Darknuts with a only a couple of bruises and small scratches having no difficulty taking care of the them.

It was then that only Luffy and the Darknut were left fighting on the Sunny's deck. Luffy and the Darknut landed a fair distance from each other, both panting lightly.

Luffy was seen with bruised knuckles, feet, and ankles from hitting the Darknuts armor with a few small but fairly deep gashes from its sword swipes and cutting air waves. His bandaged hand hiding his triforce was a bit cut up from the Darknut swiping at his hand to reveal what he had under his bandages.

The Darknuts armor was dented in many places: torso, arms, legs, and head and you could faintly see a bloody nose and split lip from when Luffy managed to land a punch in the opening of its helmet.

**"I must *pant* say Straw hat. You're putting up a *pant* much bigger fight than *pant* I expected."**, it said with a slightly exhausted but still menacing voice.

Luffy panted a little and only nodded with reluctant acknowledgement, but still held a serious piercing look ready to move again.

The Darknut then surprising everyone took off its leg armor and shook its legs to get used to not having so much weight before. He then launched himself to Luffy at a speed almost as fast as Luffy in Gear Second shocking everyone.

Luffy was so surprised that he couldn't dodge in time for the Darknut placed a strong kick to his abdomen knocking the wind out of him.

Luffy was knocked through his cabin door breaking it into pieces and slammed against his wall above his bed and landed on the soft mattress breaking his fall.

He stood up after catching his breath and glanced at where he saw something glinting out of the corner of his eye.

It was his Kokiri Sword and Hero Shield. He gazed at it for a few seconds in contemplation. His eyes flashed blue. He made a decision. His hands reached for his sword and shield.

He strapped his Hero shield to his right arm and grabbed the hilt of the Kokiri sword in his left hand. A feeling he hasn't felt in a long time rushed into him. A feeling of excitement and strength. He unsheathed the Kokiri Sword and it glinted against the sunlight.

He stood in the middle of his room and swung it a couple of times like if he had been using it since he was born. His Triforce was glowing and burning his left hand as if it was in joy at having a sword along with it.

Luffy spoke softly to his Triforce, "I know, it has been a long time. It's time to show that Darknut who its messing with."

Luffy walked to his door slowly.

**Meanwhile outside after the Darknut kicked Luffy into his room.**

"LUFFY/LUFFY-SAN/LUFFY-BRO!", shouted Usopp, Nami, Chopper, Brook, and Franky.

Zoro, Sanji, and Robin narrowed their eyes in hate at what that thing did to their captain and got into battle stances.

The Darknut glanced at them but ignored them and waited for its opponent to emerge.

**"Don't even try it."**, spoke the Darknut.

The Straw hats blinked in confustion

**"You are not my opponent, your captain is. There is something about him that I'm suspicious about and I have a feeling that you humans do not know either. So stay out of my way."**

Before they could ask they heard sandaled footsteps from the captain's quarters.

The Straw hats widened at seeing Luffy. They had never seen that look on his before. That serious piercing look was unfamiliar to them. Their eyes widened even more if it was possible when his black eyes flashed into an icy cold blue gaze and it faded back to coal black.

They looked down to see a short three foot shining blade gripped firmly in his left hand that looked like it could slice through iron. A shield with a weird design was placed on his right arm.

It had a red looking bird that was upside down looking like it was holding three small golden familiar looking triangles forming a bigger gold triangle with small silver markings and blue as a background.

**(A/N: Recognize it? I explained the shield as best as I can. xP)**

Why did Luffy have a sword and a shield? They have never seen him use one before and were worried that he was fooling around, but seeing that look on his face made that into a doubt and they couldn't help but believe that he knew how to use them.

The most interested was Zoro, he was nervous and excited at the idea that his captain, his best friend, could use a sword. He would make an excellent sparring partner. While he did have Brook to practice with. Brook wouldn't be able to hold against a single sword strike from him. He was a power using swordsman while Brook was a speed type.

One thing everyone knew was that they were going to ask him a few questions when this was over.

The Darknut only blinked at that and smirked at having a sword fight.

**"This is interesting. I didn't know you could use a sword."**, said the Darknut.

Luffy in the most quiet voice the crew have ever heard him use said, "Well I'm full of surprises."

Luffy jumped using a jump attack, **"HYAAH!"** Luffy swung his blade and the Darknut sliced its blade up to clash with it.

**Clang!**

A shockwave was produced by the clash of swords with sparks flying, shocking everyone and increasing Zoro's excitement at seeing a battle between swordsmen.

Luffy leaped back and back flipped to gain some distance and waited patiently for the Darknut to charge with his shield out in front which surprised the crew since Luffy wasn't known for patience.

The Darknut charged and swung his sword in a vertical slice and Luffy blocked it with his shield and diverted the slice away from it making it lose its balance. Luffy then sliced horizontally in order to cut the visible ropes that are putting its armor together.

The Darknuts eyes widened at seeing where the blade was heading and leaned its body away in order to avoid it. It avoided it just in time to see that Luffy only grazed the threads and it leaped away and sent a few air slashes to keep Luffy at a distance.

Its eyes widened in shock when Luffy repelled its multiple air waves by spinning and thrusting his sword out in a circle sending his own waves back at him while blocking the remaining slashes with his shield.

**"Kaiten Giri!"**, Luffy shouted while spinning and charged after spinning once to follow the air waves and met up with the dodging Darknut and thrusted a stab through the opening in its helmet. The Darknut tried to lean back out of desperation but couldn't lean much due to its heavy armor and felt a piercing pain in its right eye.

"**AAAAHHHHHHH!",** the Darknut screamed in agony. Rage and adrenaline flowed through the Darknuts evil veins and it mercilessly charged at Luffy in a frenzy catching Luffy off guard, who couldn't bring up his shield in time and hitting him with sharp side of its sword savagely. Luffy screamed in pain and flew sideways a few feet away concerning his crewmates but were relieved when he immediately stood up and resumed his sword stance.

**(A/N: Twilight princess and Wind Waker stance)**

Luffy winced in pain from the heavily bleeding wound on his side.

Luffy immediately charged, but stopped and barely blocked a rage filled swipe with the Hero Shield from the Darknut captain. He struggled a bit until he pushed the Darknut back surprising it and vertical slashed it in the legs making the Darknut wince in pain.

The Darknut rose his sword up to swing at Luffy vertically but Luffy immediately rolled on the ground around the Darknut stood up, jumped, and sliced in a spin to the threads on the back of its armor.

The Darknut's body armor fell into pieces and disappeared in a mysterious, but familiar to only Luffy black cloud of smoke which dissipated after a couple of seconds. The Darknut was revealed with dark unnatural skin and it had an overall like tunic on its body.

Luffy immediately followed up with slashes when the Darknut turned around to look at Luffy and pay him back for what he did to its armor only to meet up with Luffy's sword slashes.

After several slashes Luffy followed up with a spin attack.

**"Kaiten Giri!"**

The Darknut was sent flying back and crashed on the deck bleeding heavily. He stood up albeit with difficulty and rushed back at Luffy still filled with adrenaline and executed his own version of a jump attack. Luffy jumped to the side and sliced its side creating a deep gash that would hinder the Darknuts movement and it did.

The Darknut with difficulty tried to slice Luffy with a horizontal slash but Luffy jumped up over the slash and slashed down at its helmet slicing it in half and slicing its head in the process. The helmet disappeared and the crew saw an image they would never forget.

The Darknut had the face of a Jackal with deep red as red as blood with no sclera and black pupils. It was like looking at the face of a demon with a bulgy nose and fangs popping out of its lips.

It had its right eye closed with what looked like black blood flowing out of it like a river. He also had a bloody nose and split lip.

The Darknut turned toward Luffy but was dazed with its massive blood loss and injuries. It could only just stand there.

Luffy decided to finish this off by using his most powerful sword attack that he learned from a master swordsman, Orca, who resided on Outset Island. It was the hard work of obtaining ten knights crests that he was taught this move.

Luffy bended his knees and thrust his sword back as if preparing for a spin attack. He infused his Kokiri Sword with haki and magic making the sword glow yellow amazing his crewmates. With a fierce voice and yell Luffy executed his attack.

**"Hurricane Spin!"**

Luffy spun around faster and faster before to everyone he was just a red, blue, and glowing yellow blur resembling a hurricane of colors. He spun at amazing speeds toward the dazed Darknut who could only look on and closed its eyes in defeat.

A searing pain that the Darknut has never felt in his whole life pulsed through him. It came from the spinning sword that sliced it multiple times at its abdomen in a fast spin.

Black blood flew through the air and Luffy finally stopped stumbling away with a dizzy look. The adrenaline left Luffy and with the dizziness from his Hurricane Spin and bruised legs he slumped forward only to be caught by a familiar moss-headed one eyed first mate who only smirked at him in pride. Luffy sent back his trademark grin in thanks.

**"Hahaha..."**, a weak sounding chuckle erupted from the downed and dying Darknut bringing everyone's attention to it.

**"You may have won Straw hat *cough* with unexpected swordsmanship, but I still won..."**

The Straw hats were confused until Luffy felt a tingling on his left hand. His eyes widened in shock and he gritted his teeth when he saw that his glowing Triforce of Courage was shown for everyone to see. He looked up to see the Darknut's hand and saw the bandages he used to hide his Triforce gripped loosely in its hand.

The Straw hats could only look with wide eyes at the glowing golden triangle on their captain's left hand. They instantly recognized the symbol it was the symbol of the Triforce. If their eyes were going to pop out of their sockets then they would have with the exception of Brook for he has no.

**(A/N: Skull joke! Yohohoho!...sorry i couldn't resist.)**

**"I *cough* had my suspicions *wheeze* and now I know *gasp*. You're the Hero *coughs*, the Hero of Time's Winds. No wonder you are so strong with a sword and your techniques and shield looked familiar."**

**"Heh...Who would've thought that a pirate captain would be the hero from five to seven years ago. But know this hero. Darkness is approaching, and it's much stronger than I am and there's more of me where I came from.**

Luffy and the others could only look on as the Darknut spoke its final words.

**"The darkness will rise again and prevail. For it is stronger and coming soon. You will fight again and lord Ganondorf will take over the world with the power of the Triforce."**

The Darknut then stopped breathing and its head lolled sideways, it was dead.

Luffy could only look on in shock and knew that something was coming. He stood up with Zoro's help and slowly sheathed his sword and put his shield on his back knowing that his crew's eyes were on him in bewilderment, confusion, and a need for answers.

He turned around to them and with sported his trademark grin and laughed.

"Shishishishishi."

"So...I'm guessing you want some answers huh?", he asked sheepishly.

The Straw hats could only look at him in shock with no response at all.

**End of Chapter**

**So what do you guys think?**

**Review and tell me what your opinion is! If I'm missing anything in particular type it in the review. **

**If you have questions, then I'll answer them in the beginning of the next chapter.**

**If there are some grammar mistakes, please let me know. **

**I'll see you guys next time when Luffy explains it all about his revealed connection and status to the Triforce, and the legend.**

**Coming Soon!**

**Chapter Two: Luffy's Heroic Past!**


	3. Luffy Heroic Past!

**Hey there guys! How's it going? I apologize for being late with updating. I never expected college to be that time consuming especially with the amount of credits I'm taking, but now since I'm on vacation until august 31st I can spend more free time other than hanging out with friends writing this loooooong ass story down haha. Well, here's the new chapter you current readers were waiting for! Thanks for all the ones who favorite and follow the story! **

**Speaking: **"I'm a hero chosen by the Goddesses, but I'm also a pirate!"

**Thoughts: **_"I'm a hero chosen by the Goddesses, but I'm also a pirate!"_

**Monsters speaking: "You?! A pirate as the chosen hero?! Don't make me laugh!"**

**Attacks: "Hero style: Hurricane Spin!"**

**I don't own both One Piece and Legend of Zelda! Both belong to Oda and Nintendo!**

Chapter 2: Luffy's Heroic Past!

Silence permeated the Thousand Sunny after the previous events.

Every Straw hat only stared at Luffy with wide-eyes, some with jaws dropped to the floor, and some blinking in confusion.

Luffy could only sweat drop and rub the back of his head with his Triforce glowing left hand, uncomfortable with all the staring and silence. He shifted and walked up to his crew and snapped his fingers in front of them, bringing them out of their stupor.

Questions immediately flew out of each crew members mouths with the exception of Zoro and Robin, both only showing questioning expressions.

Luffy sweat drop grew even bigger and brought his hands up waving them back and forth to calm each of them down.

"W-w-wait a minute! I can't understand even one of you! One question at a time! Damn, and you say I'm annoying!", said a nervous Luffy.

The crew immediately quieted down and could only stare in silence. Luffy sighed and said, "Ok ok I know you guy have questions, but only one at a time please."

Robin walked up to Luffy and put out her hand gently to Luffy. The rubber hero placed his left hand in Robin's hand knowing that she wanted see his glowing triforce being an Archeologist and all. Said beauty brought his hand up to her face to inspect his glowing Triforce. Luffy could see the interest and amazement in her eyes and she slowly traced the glowing symbol making Luffy slightly blush at her touch. Robin saw the blush and only giggled some more.**(A/N: I know what your thinking, "Luffy blushing to a woman's touch? What?" But all will be explained later on)** "So Senchou-san...you're the Hero of Time's Winds? This is rather unexpected coming from you.", said the black haired Archeologist.

"Well I guess you could say that." Luffy still uncomfortable with all the attention.

"So tell us Luffy. I'm sure you had a reason to hide this from us.", said Robin.

Luffy only stared blankly at her meeting her blue eyes, then slowly shifted his gaze to the others who were also waiting for an answer.

"It's simple.", he said.

The crew leaned forward wanting to hear what he said, hating the suspense.

Luffy showed his trademark grin.

"Shishishishishi! You never asked!", he said.

"EEEEEEhhhhhhhhh!" could be heard from islands away making its residents look up in confusion.

Robin giggled, '_Only Luffy would say something like that.'_

Nami walked up and hit Luffy on the head as hard as she could creating a huge lump and making Luffy yelp in pain.

"What do you mean we never asked you idiot!?", yelled Nami in fury.

Luffy gulped feeling the aura of rage around her. He stepped back clutching his head and stepped back warily.

'_Jeez Nami is so scary. Zelda-chan was never this frustrated whenever I did something.', _thought a panicking Luffy.

"Well it's like I said, you all never asked. I had my Triforce hidden under these bandages ever since I was little and to be honest I'm surprised no one ever asked about that.", said Luffy nervously.

The whole crew blinked and they did remember that Luffy's left hand was bandaged the whole time now that they thought about it.

"So this whole time those bandages were used to cover your Triforce?", asked Usopp.

Luffy nodded.

"Well you could have just told us Luffy. If you wanted to keep it a secret, we would've kept it a secret.", he added.

"I did think that, but it still would've been too risky. People know about me and what I did, but they don't know who I really am. If anyone ever found out that a hero turned into a pirate, then who knows what could happen.", said a very serious Luffy.

_'Wow! When did Luffy get so smart?!'_, thought Usopp who was surprised at this side of his friend.

"But if you guys insist on knowing then I guess I can explain a few things.", said Luffy.

Luffy looked towards Nami and asked when they will get to this new island they were headed to. He wanted to know so he could get to the bottom of his glowing Triforce, suspecting that the close proximity of this island had something to do with it.

Nami looked at the log pose for a few seconds.

"Around three hours.", said Nami.

"Perfect. That's good enough time for me to explain."

"Let's see where to start..."

_Flashback_

_Dawn Island_

_Sounds of fighting could be heard in the forest next to Foosha Village._

_A young twelve year old boy with a Straw hat and a large bearded man wearing a gray suit, a large coat with the kanji of Vice Admiral on its back, and large intimidating fists could be seen sparring. _

_The boy was obviously being tortured if anyone else was watching this._

_"Move faster Luffy! A Marine must be strong and never hesitate in battle!", screamed Garp, who is Luffys grandfather._

_Luffy was breathing heavily with exhaustion and frustration. His Jii-chans training was tough and his punches really hurt!_

_"Jii-chan! *Pow* Can we stop! *pant* Itai! I'm tired!", screamed Luffy._

_Garp could only look at his grandson sternly and proceeded to pound him on the head with his massive fist. Luffy was too tired to take the punch and immediately face planted into the ground._

_"Baka! I'm training you to become a strong marine along with Ace! Ace was lucky to get away, but I'll be sure to double his training when I find him!", exclaimed Garp._

_Luffy only pouted and looked up at his grandfather, disappointed that Garp wouldn't listen to him. Didn't he know that his punches hurt! He was rubber so why did they even hurt in the first place._

_"Mystery fists.", thought Luffy._

_While Garp was ranting on and on about the 'importance' of training Ace and him to be strong marines Luffy managed to slip away silently and made it to Foosha village hungry for some meat. He had to sneak around the town's people in order to not be spotted knowing that the villagers fear of Garp's fist would immediately rat him out._

_Luffy made it to the docks and hid behind a pile of barrels and plopped down in order to rest._

_He pouted and rubbed his head where most of the pain was coming from. "Why does Jii-chan have to hit so hard?! It's not like I want to become a Marine! I told him that I'm going to be the Pirate King!", he complained loudly._

_His musings were cut short when he heard two men talking to each other several feet away from. He peeked around the barrels and listened in, interested in what the men were talking about._

_"Thanks for helping me load my boat with supplies. The merchant life can be pretty exhausting on food and water."_

_"It's not problem. The sea may be a beautiful sight, but unexpectedly dangerous."_

_"You're telling me. Well thanks anyway! I have check on my business stall in Hyrule Island's Castle town! Who knows what my employees do when I'm away!"_

_"All right then! Good luck on your trip!"_

_While the men exchanged good-byes Luffy was thinking of what he had learned._

_"Wow! He's going to Hyrule Island! I bet it's the coolest place! I wonder if Jii-chans stories are true!", said Luffy with stars in his eyes._

_An imaginary light bulb suddenly lit up above Luffys face. He smiled when he thought of his options._

_"Hmm...go back to Jii-chans torture or go on an adventure...Well! Adventure it is! Poor Ace. Shishishishishi!"_

_Luffy sneaked aboard the merchant ship and hid inside of an apple filled barrel and waited until he arrived at his destination._

_"Shishishishisi! This is going to be so fun! It's too bad Ace couldn't come with me.", said Luffy joyfully._

_"Oh well, it's his turn to suffer now!"_

_**At Dadan's Bandit Hideout**_

_**Clearing**_

_Ace felt a cold shiver go down his spine while he tried to fend off his old man grandpa distracting him enough not to see the incoming fist of love._

_"Why do I get the feeling that Luffy is to blame for my torture.", Ace said._

_"Don't keep your eyes off of your opponent Ace!"_

_**Pow!**_

_"Itaiiiiii!"_

_**A couple of days later during a storm**_

_"AAUGH! This boat can't last much longer!", screamed the merchant._

_On his way to Hyrule and only thirty minutes away from shore he sailed right into the heart of the storm._

_The merchant tried to keep his small boat from capsizing and sailed as fast and as stable as he could to get to the docks of Hyrule. "I can make it, but the damages caused by this damn storm is going to make the money in my pocket have wings to fly away!", while crying anime tears at the thought of how much money he is going to spend to fix his ship._

_Meanwhile in apple barrel, Luffy was sleeping away through the storm with every one of the apples in the barrel eaten to the core._

_Not even the barrel rolling to and fro on the ship woke up the rubber boy._

_**Bam! Crack!**_

_The boat crashed against a rock that wasn't noticed by the merchant and destroyed part of the ship, but the ship stayed strong._

_Apparently the boat had wood sturdy enough to break off part of the rock which caused a relatively heavy rock to crash onto the deck next to Luffy's barrel and with the damage caused by the boulder created a makeshift lever that launched Luffy's barrel with enough force into the direction of Hyrule Island._

_The barrel flew through the rain and the wind as if it had a mind of its own blew with the barrel as if aiding it to the deep green forest found at the edge of the island where the barrel disappeared under the canopy of the forest._

_The barrel bumped back and forth being ricocheted off of the many tree branches and soon burst through the leaves heading toward the ground of a small green village with wooden cabins all around._

_The residents of the village looked up and with their eyes widened and wonder and confusion flinched when the barrel crash landed breaking into many pieces. Said residents who took cover for flying debris peeked out in wonder and slowly approached the crash site only to see a small mountain of apple cores._

_A small boy with orange hair, a green pointy hat, a sleeveless green tunic added with green shorts, and green pointed shoes walked up to inspect the apple cores only to be knocked back by a fist._

_"*YAAAAAWWWWWNNNN!*", said out loud a woken up Luffy._

_"Man, that was a great nap!"_

_He stood up and walked out of the pile of apple cores and looked around to see where he was only to see a bunch of kids around his age with green clothes and balls of light flying around them._

_"Huh? Where am I? Who are you people?", asked a confused Luffy._

_A green haired girl with a green shirt that had striped long sleeves, a green knee length skirt, with green boots walked through the crowd of kids and stuck her hand out to him._

_She smiled sweetly and asked, "Hello! My name is Saria! Who are you and how did you fly through the trees in that barrel?"_

_Luffy grinned and said, "My name is Monkey D. Link Luffy! Nice to meet you!"_

_Then a confused expression flashed on his face. "Huh? What do you mean? I flew?!"_

_Saria pointed toward the broken barrel with the mountain of apple cores and Luffy's eyes lighted up with wonder when he saw his barrel. Luffy bopped his fist to his palm and said,"Ah! I remember now! I was trying to get away from my grandpa and snuck aboard this ship when the owner said that he was traveling to Hyrule!"_

_Saria smile turned even brighter and said, "Well you're in luck! You are in Hyrule as of this moment!"_

_Luffy blinked, and blinked some more, then his eyes literally had stars in them. "Sugei! So this is Hyrule!" He looked around in wonder at the village. He could feel the magic of the country in the air. It actually felt familiar._

_"No wonder this forest and village is awesome!", exclaimed Luffy._

_The children villagers smiled but then fell in annoyance when their leader spoke in an angry voice. "Hey buddy! What's the big idea anyway!"_

_Luffy turned with a confused look at the same boy he saw lying down on the ground earlier._

_"Nanda?"_

_The orange haired boy, Mido, walked up to Luffy with a pissed off expression and a bruise on his chin. "Who the hell do you think you are trespassing in our village, making a mess, and punching me huh?!"_

_Luffy looked around and pointed at himself._

_"Yes! I'm talking to you idiot!"_

_Luffy then had an angry expression. "Oi! I'm not an idiot baka! It was an accident!"_

_"Well I don't give a crap! Get out of our village you outsid- Oww!"_

_Mido was interrupted by Saria's fist which bopped on his head creating a small smoking lump to form under his hat. "What the- Saria!?"_

_Saria with an angry and irritated scowl looked at Mido and said, "Mido! Calm down and don't insult our guest! It was an accident! Now apologize to him!"_

_Sounds of agreement echoed around the three by the rest of the Kokiri. Mido looked around in disbelief and betrayal to his fellow villagers and only glared at Luffy and stormed off, grumbling._

_Luffy only looked on with a pout and said, "Geez what's his problem!?"_

_Saria only looked at him apologetically and said, "Forgive him, but Mido was never one to like strangers. He's just looking out for us."_

_"Nah it's okay!"_

_"Well let me be the first to welcome you to Hyrule Island! If you wondering where you are your in Hyrule's Kokiri Forest!"_

_Luffy tilted his head and asked, "Kokiri?" You could see question marks popping around his head._

_Saria closed her eyes with a smile, "Hai! This is Kokiri Forest! Our village and home! We're all Kokiri!"_

_Luffy just stared blankly and started picking his nose, "Never heard of it. Is it a type of food because I'm starving!"_

_Saria only giggled and sweatdropped, "_He's kind of weird and funny!_" "No. Kokiri is our race! We never grow up!"_

_Luffy crossed his tiny rubber arms and nodded sagely as if he understood everything said to him, "I see so it's a mystery race!" Saria only giggled once more and said, "Yeah! I guess you could say that!"_

_Saria then perked up as if she remembered something very important and quickly grabbed Luffys arm to bring him somewhere_

_"Oh I almost forget! You should meet the Great Deku Tree! He might be able to help you! He knows EVERYTHING!", exclaimed Saria._

_"Okay!" said Luffy. Ace must be really worried by now and must have noticed that he went missing. Especially since he left Ace to fend for himself against their demon Jii-chan._

_Saria led Luffy to a path at the end of the village that zigzagged to a huge clearing filled with wild and plant life. Luffy looked around in amazement, "_Wow! I've never seen this in Goa before!_" Luffy then looked ahead and his jaw dropped to the floor comically._

_"HOLY CRAP! THAT TREE IS HUGE! IT EVEN HAS A MOUSTACHE!", said a starry eyed Luffy._

_Saria giggled and led Luffy to the front of the mustached tree. "Luffy meet the Great Deku Tree! Our Father!"_

_Silence permeated the clearing until a deep chuckle reverberated throughout the clearing. __**"Hello Saria. Hello to you to Luffy!"**__, said the Great Deku Tree._

_"Yo!", said a casual Luffy as if a talking big ass tree was normal._

_**"So you finally arrived Luffy!"**__, said the Great Deku Tree._

_Both Saria and Luffy looked confused at the Great Deku Tree. Was the talking tree expecting him even though Luffy happened upon this place by accident? Or so they think._

_**Brief Scene Change: Location: Heaven, Goddesses Palace**_

_**Flashback: fifteen minutes before Luffy was catapulted to Hyrule Island.**_

_Up in the sky hundreds of thousands of miles above the sky island plane was a beautiful but plain white palace. Inside the palace in what looked like a living area were three beautiful women._

_One woman with flaming red waist length hair in a pony tail and white porcelain skin was lazing about upside down on a fancy sofa looking bored out of her mind reading a book. She had both of her slender tone legs over the top of the couch with her dainty feet dangling and waving back and forth in a lazy manner. She had a tight red orange sleeveless toga that only reached to her upper thighs and left nothing to the imagination at the rear and chest area. She had round perky round breasts since she had her toga open showing a lot of cleavage(about Robin's size from after the time skip) and a white sash wrapped around her curvy waist with the end of it being twirled in one hand(think of Luffys yellow sash). Her other hand lowered the book enough to reveal a face that would cause nosebleeds to any man who even glanced at her. She was Din, the Goddess of Power and she was B.O.R.E.D. _

_Din groaned and tossed her book over to a book case where the book landed perfectly in an empty slot where she took it from earlier. She glanced down since she's upside down to see her emerald green haired sister who was looking into the Viewing Fountain, which allowed them to see what was happening in the mortal world. Din observed her sister curiously while fiddling with her necklace that held a ruby stone._

_Her sister had a green sleeveless toga dress that reached to her knees revealing her dainty feet with a slit to the size showing off her porcelain thigh and to allow leg movement. Like Din's toga, it showed little to the imagination as well but less revealing than Dins only showing a small amount of cleavage from her bountiful chest. Her emerald wavy hair was waist length as well and flowed like a wave whenever she moved her head slightly. She had both of her dainty smooth looking hands on her cheeks with her elbows on the edge of the fountain and her emerald green eyes were looking into the fountain curiously and would let out a giggle a few times. Instead of a necklace like her sister Din, she had earrings that showed off two emerald stones dangling (If you ever have watched Naruto, then it's like Narutos necklace that he received from Tsunade. Google image: hokage's neclace). She was Farore, the Goddess of Courage._

_Din raised a red eyebrow at her sister curious at what she sound so funny until she look to her left hearing pages turning only to see her other sister sitting down a desk next to a huge stack of books and reading one of them. She was wearing a calf length sleeveless sky blue toga dress with one leg over the other showing off her porcelain toned thighs. Her sister had waist length sky blue hair that were over bare shoulders over and hiding her large perky breasts with a small opening in the middle showing off a small amount of cleavage. Like Din she also had a necklace but with a small blue stone at the end of it an inch from her cleavage. Her ocean blue eyes were moving left and right on the pages and every ten seconds she would flip the page with her soft looking hands. She had a brown leather belt around her slender waist with a small pouch on the side where she puts her book in so that she can continue reading it wherever she went off to. She was Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom. She always had her face stuck in those books that she would _borrow_ from the earth._

_Din groaned again and slumped her head against the sofa bored out of her mind again. A sigh was heard from her left and she glanced over there to see Nayru mark her book page, close it, and put it down so she can glance at Din in annoyance. "Din, must you always groan whenever you don't have much to do?" , questioned the woman of wisdom._

_Din rolled her eyes and said, "It's not my fault nothing exciting has been happening lately. The last thing that happened where we had to do anything was when the kingdom of Goa was almost set on fire by some damn wannabe pirate and we had to escort all of those souls who didn't make it. That was a year ago!"_

_"Language Din. Something will happen that will get our attention someday, you just have to be patient for it.", chided Nayru_

_Din groaned again and shifted her position to bury her face in the sofa cusion. "But that will take foooorrreeeevvveerrr!", whined a muffled Din. Nayru only slightly smiled and shook her head at her impatient sister._

_Farore only giggled some more not really paying attention to her sisters. Din glanced up curiously and asked, "You have been giggling for a while over the fountain sister. What's so funny anyway?"_

_Farore not looking up from the fountain said, "My new chosen has stowed away on a merchant ship that is on its way to Hyrule Island to stop the growing evil, but is eating all of the food from the barrel he's hiding in. He's just so kawaii.", squealed Farore._

_Din and Nayru were curious now and walked over to see what was happening. Even Din, the tomboy of her sisters also couldn't help but squeal along with Nayru when she saw Farore's chosen eating apples to his heart and stomachs content with a happy smile._

_Din giggled and said, "The kid is kind of cute. I can tell he's going to grow up into a fine man." Nayru nodded in agreement and said, "His scar and hat only adds to his innocence."_

_They looked on and squealed almost again when Luffy finished every apple, let out tiny burp, patted his swollen rubbery stomach and decided to take a nap._

_Din then noticed something when the scene changed. "At this rate the storm is going to sink the boat and from what I can see your chosen can't swim due to his devil fruit powers."_

_Farore frowned and thought of what she should do. If her chosen died in this storm then there would be no hero to stop the spreading evil in Hyrule Island, East Blue, and on the other side of the world. "Well we can't let that happen now won't we.", said Farore with a determined look on her face._

_Nayru noticed the look and said, "Farore, what are you up to?" with a cautious look in her eyes. "You know we can't interfere with the mortal world."_

_Din rolled her eyes and said, "Stop being such a stickler to our rules sister. Just let Farore do her magic. If we don't do something then the cute kid is going to die and there won't be someone to stop Ganondorf. It would take centuries for the spirit of the hero to reincarnate."_

_Nayru could see she was outvoted and only smiled in defeat and said, "Fine, but just this once." _

_Farore and Nayru high hived and let Farore do her magic._

_**Scene change: Merchant boat in the storm**_

_While the merchant was desperately preventing the boat from sinking he never noticed the sky glow green for half a second and the wind changed direction causing the boat to slam into a coastal rock, breaking off a part of it. When a large piece of the rock started flying to over the boat, it glowed green and dropped straight onto the boat creating the makeshift lever that launched a unknowing Luffy straight to Hyrule Island._

_**Scene change: Goddesses Palace**_

_Din and Farore cheered, high fived, and hugged pressing their large perky breasts together while saying, "SUCCESS!"_

_Nayru could only giggle behind her hand at her sisters antics._

_**End Flashback**_

_"You were expecting Luffy to arrive to our forest Great Deku Tree?", asked a curious Saria._

_**"Yes my child."**__, said the Great Deku Tree with all of his wisdom._

_"Sugoi Mustache Tree Jii-chan!", exclaimed Luffy ignoring Saria's yelp in surprise at the name while the Great Deku Tree chuckled at the nickname._

_"So how did you know I was going to be here?", asked a curious Luffy looking up innocently to the father of all Kokiris._

_**"That my child is a secret. But I can sense that you dropping in on this island was no coincidence. You have a role here my child."**__, said the centuries old tree._

_"A role?", asked Luffy/Saria._

_**"A darkness is spreading on this island. It is making my leaves shiver in fright."**__, shivered the great the tree._

_Luffy and Saria frowned in contemplation. A darkness? What was he talking about? Luffy was clueless to everything he was saying. Saria was in the same boat, but she couldn't help but frown at the feeling inside of her heart. It was as if something within her knew there was trouble approaching, but from where?_

_The Great Deku Tree observed the children closely. He knew that Luffy was confused with what he was talking about. If Luffy was anything like his ancestor, then he would need to explain various things carefully since their never had a good attention span. When he glanced at Saria, he already knew what she was thinking. Her true role in Luffy's destiny was going to unfold soon, but for now he would keep quiet about it._

_**"There is something else you should know children. I do not have much time left in this world."**__, said the wise tree. Both children looked up in surprise and horror. Cursed? Luffy couldn't see anything wrong about him, but now that he looked closely he could see that the great tree's wooden structure was different. Was it always that dark? Saria looked up horrified. Her father was cursed and he was now telling her about this._

_**"I know you have a lot of questions young ones. Let me explain slowly so that you will understand, especially you Luffy."**_

_Both Luffy and Saria nodded and sat down on the grass. Saria was nervous and scooted closer to Luffy who didn't notice because his attention was at the tree._

_He hoped he didn't fall asleep because he was never good at paying attention to some things, but he will try._

_**"A few nights ago when my children were sleeping. I sensed a dark presence approaching this peaceful forest. This dark aura was a man with nothing but evil in his heart. He approached me and demanded for the Spiritual Stone: The Kokiri's Emerald.", said the Great Deku Tree.**_

_Saria gasped at this while Luffy only tilted his head in confusion. Why would a bad guy want a rock?_

_"Kokiri's Emerald?", asked Luffy. Saria turned to him to explain._

_"The Kokiri's Emerald is a sacred spiritual stone of our village. The Great Deku Tree told us it is an important stone that the great Goddess of Courage Lady Farore gave to us.", explained Saria._

_Luffy's fist bopped his palm in realization. "Ah! I see! It's a mystery stone!", said Luffy. Both girl and tree sweatdropped at this, but accepted it since the stone is a mystery to them. Not even the Great Deku Tree knew what it was for, but he knew the stone was important for the task Luffy was going to be asked._

_**"Yes Luffy. Indeed it is a mysterious stone. Naturally I refused to give such a priceless treasure to such an evil man and as a result he launched a magical spell and cursed me. This curse is feeding on me from the inside and killing me slowly. I do not have the strength to purge it with my magic. It is a magic I have never seen or felt before."**_

_"Oh Great Deku Tree! Why have you not told us?!", shouted a teary eyed Saria. Luffy could only look on blankly, but the great tree could see the anger in his eyes._

_**"My child. I couldn't bear to see the sad faces of my children."**__ A tree branch lowered from his tall canopy to wipe away his daughters tears._

_"Oi! Great Tree Ossan! What did this man look like?", asked a furious Luffy. The Great Deku Tree looked on and asked, __**"Why do you wish to know young one?"**__ Luffy looked up at the tree and gave him a 'are you stupid' look. "He made you sad and he made Saria cry! That's unforgiveable!", shouted Luffy._

_Saria and the Great Deku Tree looked on shocked at what he said and the Great Deku Tree only smiled. __**'You really are the chosen hero Luffy. The Spirit of the hero is burning brightly inside of you. It's as if I have walked back in time.',**__ thought the great tree of the forest._

_A vision of a young blonde haired, blue eyed boy with long pointy ears looking up furiously at the Great Deku Tree with a sword and wooden shield in hand._

_**'Link would be proud of you Luffy.'**__, thought the mustachioed tree. __**"He had red hair and black armor with the coldest yellow eyes I have ever seen."**_

_Luffy froze in contemplation. He put his finger to his lip, trying to remember where he had seen a man like that before. It was almost familiar like he saw him in a dream._

_Luffy's eyes widened. "That's it!", he shouted in realization. Saria jumped in surprised at his exclamation while the Great Deku Tree rose a wooden eyebrow._

_"I thought what you said was familiar and I remember seeing that man in a dream a few nights ago!", said Luffy._

_**Flashback: Scene change: Luffy and Ace's tree house.**_

_**Time: After midnight**_

_It was a peaceful night in the forest of Goa. Ace and Luffy were both asleep soundly in their cots after a day of training._

_Ace was sound asleep, kicking his sheets off of him as if he was fighting in his dream while Luffy was tossing and turning with sweat dripping from his forehead._

_**Dream**_

_Luffy looked around wondering where he was. It was raining and thunder and lightning were cracking around him._

_"Ace?! Where are you?!", shouted a scared Luffy. No matter how loud he yelled his older brother was nowhere to be found._

_Luffy shivered in the rain and looked up and blinked when he was a glowing blue orb with wings?_

_He reached up to touch it until he heard a sound in front of him. He lowered his arm and squinted his eyes to see through the harsh rain._

_Through the rainy haze he was what looked like a large gray brick wall with a large wooden drawbridge. The drawbridge started lowering and a faint smell of smoke was picked up by Luffy. He walked forward to get a better view and saw the drawbridge lowered fully. The smoke was permeating his sense of smell and started jogging to see if anyone needed any help._

_All of a sudden a white blur was heading toward him at fast speeds making him yelp and jump aside to avoid being hit. He looked up and see a white horse with two riders galloping away at full speed. He looked closer and saw a white haired woman with a blue and white spandex urging the horse forward. A blonde girl about his age with a soaking wet royal pink and white dress look at him with concern filled blue eyes as if telling him to run away._

_He looked on confused and was about to call out to them when he felt a menacing presence behind him. He turned around and was shocked to see a black red eyed demonic looking horse bigger than the white horse from earlier looking at him as if he was its new prey. He glanced up further and saw a dark man with cold, arrogant, angry filled yellow eyes. The man's red hair was visible in the haze of the rain and his dark armor with a yellow jewel on his chest was camouflaged in the dark of the stormy night._

_The man looked down and Luffy froze when the man sized him up. The man then had a frightening smirk on his face and raised his head and let out a laugh that sent shivers down Luffy's spine. The man then raised his hand up and yellow electrical energy started crackling in the palm of his hand. The man shot the energy at Luffy._

_The straw hat boy could only scream._

_Flashback end_

_Silence permeated the clearing of the Great Deku Tree and the deku tree wearily sighed. __**"Yes, that is the man who cursed my very being. He is very dangerous and felt as if he was evil itself."**_

_**"The reason I am telling you this Luffy is because I need your help."**__ "My help?", asked Luffy._

_The tree nodded, shaking his leaves and branches. __**"As I told you before, you have a role on this island. I would like you to find the Spiritual Stone of the Kokiri and take it to the princess of this island."**__, explained the Great Deku Tree. __**"She will help you on your journey. Can you help an old dying tree like me?"**_

_"Ok, I'll help since you asked nicely.", said Luffy. The Great Deku Tree smiled happily and said, __**"It is decided then. Thank you Luffy." **__The tree then turned to his daughter. __**"Saria, my child, take young Luffy to get both a sword and a shield. It will help him on his task."**_

_Saria wiped away the last of her tears, nodded, and grabbed Luffys hand to start leading him away to help him get ready. "Yes sir." __**"Once you have finished getting ready, come back to me and I will explain what you must do next."**__, explained the tree._

_Saria nodded and said, "Come on Luffy! Let's get you ready!" They started jogging back to the path that led to the tiny village of children_

_"Yosha! Let's do this Saria!", exclaimed a determined Luffy. During the jog he thought that he was forgetting something, but he'll worry about it later._

_**Meanwhile back at Dawn Island**_

_Ace was running for his life and barely dodged his grandfather's monstrous punch that made a crater in the forest clearing and shook the whole area._

_"I'm going to kill you Luffy!", shouted Ace who was trying to stay alive so he can beat up his brother._

_"Come back here you brat!", shouted Garp with an evil smile on his face. "Let's see you dodge this!"_

_**"METEOR FIST!"**_

_**BOOM**_

_**"AUUUUUUGHHHH!" **_

_Poor Ace_

**Flashback end**

While Luffy was counting his story of his involvement of the triforce on his hand. She went to go check if the Thousand Sunny was still on course. While she was checking she was thinking of the previous events and Luffys story.

'Who would've thought Luffy was the Hero of Time's Winds all this time.', thought the orange haired beauty.

She thought back to when Luffy defeated Arlong and he burst out of Arlong Park's rubble with his form bathed in the sunlight. She slowly blushed and thought, 'He really is a hero.'

She looked up with saw the island they were approaching. She smiled and shouted out, "ISLAND!"

Luffy stopped and said, "I'll finish telling you guys later. I'm just barely starting. But for now let's go check out the island."

The rest of the crew agreed and stood up and looked over the ship's rail and saw the island. Luffy asked Nami with a smile, "What's this island called Nami?" Nami smiled and looked down at her ocean map and said, "This island should sound familiar to you Luffy. It is the far away sister island of Hyrule Island."

The Strawhat's pirates eyes widened and Luffy with a growing smile said, "You mean...?"

Nami smiled in excitement and said, "Yep! Guys, welcome to New Hyrule Island! The sister nation to Hyrule back in the East Blue!"

Luffy could only look up with his hand on his trademark strawhat and grinned excited, and then glanced at his glowing triforce on his left hand. It was glowing brighter and he started feeling a tingling feeling as if his triforce was telling him to go the island at once.

_'I'll finally be able to figure out what is making my triforce of courage act this way. I have a bad, but also good feeling about this island.', _thought Luffy.

He glanced at his friends and slowly looked at the island with a serious gaze hoping no one noticed that he was thinking. Robin and Zoro did notice and narrowed their eyes at Luffy having a vague idea of what he is thinking. They glanced at each other and nodded.

Luffy only frowned even further looking at the island intensely unaware of Robin and Zoro's gaze on his back. '_If something similar to all of those years ago on Hyrule Island is going to happen to this one. Then I can't let my crew get involved. I get the feeling that I'll be taking the role as the hero again like those other two times.', _thought Luffy.

Luffy then grinned widely and said, "Prepare to dock and disembark and let's have some fun on this island!"

"ROGER!", said the whole crew.

Luffy then hurried back to his room to change back to his normal clothes and bandage his triforce. He felt the ship dock at a local port. He hurried back and jumped to the ship railing ready to jump off.

Once again missing the serious stares of both Zoro and Robin he jumped off with the rest of his crew to explore the island. His triforce burning once again under his bandaged hand when he touched the sand increased his resolve to find out what is going on.

He started walking off to begin exploring, having fun, and find anything suspicious.

Robin and Zoro still on the ship followed Luffy with their eyes until they lost sight of him when he turned at a corner.

"Zoro you saw the look on his face when he glanced at both the island and his triforce right?", asked Robin.

Zoro with his one eye narrowed said, "Yeah. He suspects something similar to all of those years ago will happen here if his triforce is reacting now after all this time."

Robin while ready to jump down said, "While I know Luffy can take care of himself we should still follow him to keep an eye on him. He probably doesn't want to involve any of us if something is going to happen. We'll get involved anyway because he's our captain and nakama. We'll talk to him and everyone when we come back."

They both jumped down and quickly followed Luffy in order to not lose sight of him.

"Let's go and don't get lost.", said a smiling Robin.

"Yeah i hear yo- HEY!", exclaimed Zoro while Robin only giggled.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Jesus I finally finished this chapter! Sorry about being incredibly late with this one! College was more time consuming than I thought it would be! Don't worry I won't be giving up on this story and I'll get started on the next one in a bit! This chapter is currently less than 6800 words and I'll try to shorten it a bit to around 5000 if you think it's too long. That flashback took a lot of time to put it together but I hope you like it!**

**Please review if you have any questions or want to say something about this chapter or overall the whole story. Review if I also have any mistakes so that I can make the next chapter better worded out.**

**If you decide to favorite and follow this story if you haven't already then go ahead. It makes me more motivated to continue this story which is going to be long since you know how long Legend of Zelda games like Twilight Princess if you catch my drift. ;)**

**Before I leave as proof that I won't be giving up writing I've also been thinking about doing a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover if any of you are interested in any of those two animes or both. If you are interested and have questions about the coming up crossover then be my guest. :)**

**I will be continuing the Ocarina of Time flashbacks, but I won't be doing the whole Ocarina of Time game just like scenes of Luffy's adventures in Hyrule Island back in the East Blue and after. It will make the story even longer than I anticipate it will be.**

**As my friend always tells me, "Take Care and Kick Ass Everyone!"**

**Next Chapter: A Twilight Kidnaps the Light!**

* * *

Preview:

One Piece Ost: Preview We Go!

_Luffy looks around the village of Ordon not seeing anything suspicious that was affecting his glowing triforce._

_Up ahead he sees a path out of the village and decides to look there._

_Luffy walks through a gate and sees an amazing fountain with clear water and small waterfalls_

_"Sugoi!"_

_Luffy wades to the water and doesn't feel his body weakening by the water._

_"This water doesn't affect my devil fruit power!"_

_Luffy while amazed is unaware of a pair of familiar blue eyes popping on a tree next to the spring looking at him amused and around him._

* * *

_Zoro is walking around in a deep forest scratching his head._

_"Damn that Robin and Luffy! They just had to go and get themselves lost!", exclaimed and annoyed Zoro._

_Zoro then stops walking and puts his hand on Kuina's sword with his one eye narrowed dangerously sensing himself being surrounded with his Observation Haki._

_Out of the trees come out these Purple looking old grandma looking creatures with menacing green eyes, a lot of missing teeth, each holding clubs the size of his Zoro's torso, and white hair held back in pony tails._

_"Boko! Blin! Blin!"_

_Zoro only smirks and says, "Maybe this wasn't so bad after all." Zoro smirks menacingly and says, "Show me what you baa-chans got!" with his hand fully on Kuina's sword ready to draw it._

_The purple baa-chans all charge._

* * *

_Luffy runs towards the black wall that suddenly appeared a mile away from the village where his new friends were taken into. He saw those green creatures on those giant pigs run to it before he lost consciousness a while back. He had to rescue them._

_But before Luffy could make a move a massive black hand appears, catching Luffy by surprise, grabbing him, and taking him through the dark wall._

_**"AAAAAHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

_Robin stops running and looks around in the twilight filled forest having lost Luffy when suddenly this darkness enveloped the forest. She looked at her blue glowing body and then looked around._

_Robin put one slender elbow in one hand while her soft looking hand was on her cheek in contemplation and in concern for her captain. "It seems that I have lost both Luffy and Zoro. Better search for them and make sure their okay wherever they are." Robin jogs off through the forest unaware of the multiple black beings with red tribal markings following her stealthily._

* * *

_Pain_

_Pain was all Luffy felt after being dragged through the dark wall. His triforce was glowing brightly having fended off the surprisingly strong black creature._

_Luffy fell to his knees, convulsing and gasping. "W-wh-what's h-happ-ening to me!", shouted Luffy. He tried to stand but the pain only made his legs weak. He had to get out of here and find Robin. He felt her following him through his Observation Haki. Did that creature get her too?_

_His muscles were convulsing and he felt his bones shifting together. He needed to find Chopper quick before-_

_His triforce glowed once more bathing him in golden light and Luffy threw his head back, knocking his precious straw hat off of his head hanging from his neck by a string and yelled out one last time in pain._

_His legs and changed to grey white legs, his skin head to toe grew fur, his nails and hands shifted to paws and claws, and finally his face expanded to a black muzzle. His clothes disappeared as well, but his straw hat stayed on his back._

_Luffy's scream changed to a howl and his head flopped to the ground limply falling deeply unconscious. His triforce on his now left paw dimmed and slowly faded beneath his fur._

_The black creature from before regained consciousness and instead of a human saw a furry figure and decided to take this to the castle not caring of what happened. He grabbed the body and slowly started dragging Luffy to the forest exit unaware of a small figure in the trees with red hair hidden by a weird helmet._

_The small figure smirked showing off a small fang and let out a creepy girly giggle._

_End_


End file.
